


A Different Way

by FergusM



Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusM/pseuds/FergusM
Summary: There are many ways to skin a Great Aunt, and Nancy's plan isn't always the most sensible. But it does sound much more fun...Set during The Picts and the Martyrs





	A Different Way

Dick’s hand was sweating slightly on the leather handle of his suitcase, and not just because it was a sunny afternoon. Dorothea wasn’t helping. As they walked up the path she whispered one last time, “Are you sure this is all right? Wouldn’t Nancy’s way be better?”

Dick was well aware of Nancy's plan, but he swallowed his doubts. “Yes, it’s right. Think of all the things that could go wrong otherwise. Anyway she agreed to this; she’s expecting us now.”

Dorothea sighed. “Yes, she did. Let’s beard the dragoness in her lair and get it over with.” A moment later they were on the step and Dick reached a hand, which only trembled a little bit, towards the doorbell.

The bell rang. Well, it was too late to change his mind now. He waited, straining for the sound of footsteps within. When it came it was the precise, unhurried click of boots. A moment later the door opened, and Dick and Dorothea were face to face with Great Aunt Maria.

Neither of them turned to stone where they stood. Maria Turner, far from being the Gorgon they’d half expected, was just a slim elderly lady with a face that, they were both surprised to realise, might look disturbingly familiar if its prim expression relaxed into a grin. However just confronting her was enough to silence them both for a moment, and it was Dick who managed to speak first. “Good afternoon. I’m Richard Callum and this is my sister Dorothea. Could I speak to Mr Turner please?”

The Great Aunt frowned, but not altogether disapprovingly. “I’m afraid my nephew is not presently at home,” she said. “I expect him to return next week. Would you like to leave a message, perhaps, or should I inform him that you will call again?”

Dick shook his head. “Oh dear,” he said with a fairly convincing show of disappointment, “No, it doesn’t matter. I’ll be leaving on Sunday morning. Never mind.”

“Is there perhaps anything I could assist with?” asked the Great Aunt. Dorothea tried not to stare. It was almost as if she was a normal person!

Again Dick shook his head. “That’s awfully kind of you, but I’d been hoping to borrow some chemicals and things from Mr Turner and if he’s not here I don’t think I should.”

“Chemicals?”

“Yes, for a holiday task. Well, I don’t really need them for the task, but I could have done a much better job with them.” He sighed. “Never mind. I’m awfully sorry to disturb you. Goodbye.” He bent to pick up the case, but Miss Turner interrupted.

“One moment. It would be unfortunate if you could not make as good a job of your holiday tasks as you wish, and your keenness does you credit. You are a visitor?”

“Yes; we’re staying at Holly Howe.” (They had agreed on this, as it was further away and the Great Aunt was less likely to pass by there). “Mr Turner helped me with my chemistry tasks in the Easter holidays, and said I should come back any time I was here.”

She seemed to come to a decision and nodded firmly. “Well, young man, I am sure my nephew would be happy for you to borrow the items you need.” She stepped back and motioned for them to come in.

\- X -

“It’s such a shame you didn’t meet them,” the Great Aunt lamented again. “They would, I think, be most suitable friends for you.”

Nancy nodded. “Yes, Aunt Maria.”

The Great Aunt stood up. “I shall speak to Cook about supper now, and then perhaps we can spend some time on your French verbs.” A moment later they were alone in the sitting room. Peggy waited a few seconds more to make sure the coast was clear, then turned to Nancy. “Whew! It worked!”

Nancy nodded. “Yes, three cheers for the D’s! They fooled her completely.” Then her face turned wistful for a moment. “But I still say a burglary would have been much more fun.”


End file.
